wings_of_fire_experiments_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Pyra, Hydra, Cyra, and Astra
__TOC__ Appearance The majority of Ray's scales are a pearly white, their underbelly is white. Two pairs of wings, one smaller than the other, the wing membranes a frosty blue. Small yellow scales run up the wing arm things. Ray's forearms and talons have small red scales running up them and stopping before the upper arm. Her back legs have small blue scales below the knees running down their talons. Their spikes are small and sort of like sharper versions of a SkyWing's. When angry, they will stand up and electricity will crackle between them, trailing up and down to the sharp blade on their tail, used by Astra to conduct a powerful shock into whatever gets stabbed by it. Pyra Pyra's head is a orange-ish red, green eyes countering that. The red fades to a pearly white as it travels down her neck to her body. Her spikes are a slightly darker red, the color fading as they run down her neck and connect to the ones on her back. Her horns are sleek and point upward, two jagged parts on the back of each. A small horn is on the end of her snout, finishing her mostly SkyWing appearance. Hydra If Pyra got the SkyWing, Hydra got the SeaWing. Her blue scales, gills, and long spikes, although they don't have the web, show this. Her eyes are a purple-blue, almost matching her scales. Her spikes are darker blue, fading to white as they merge with the ones on her back. Cyra Cyra is the IceWing of the four. Her scales are frosty blue, her head has the sleek shape, and her horns resemble the icicle-like ones on a IceWing's neck. Her eyes are dark green, calmly watching Pyra, Hydra, and Astra fight. Her darker blue spikes are drained of color as they get further down her neck. Astra No one knows where Astra came from. She is unlike any tribe and the only guess the scientists have to her power is that the NightWing mind-energy, or thought, sensing, somehow turned to actual energy sensing and manipulation. Her scales are bright yellow, her spikes slightly darker, and the color is leeched out as it gets further down her neck. Her eyes are a bright, shocking blue. Personality Scientist's Note: Each head seems to have a different personality, each reflecting their element. Pyra Pyra is just like her element, fire. She is fierce and brave, usually the instigator in fights. She has a sarcastic side, usually when she is annoyed. She is often laughing, either at her own joke or at Astra's. In a fight-or-flight situation, she will always choose fight, launching fireballs and setting her body on fire, much to the other heads’ annoyance. Hydra Hydra is like water, sometimes cool and calm, sometimes angry and fierce. More often than not, she is the dragon, or head, Pyra is fighting with. They quarrel endlessly, usually ending with Cyra's intervention. Hydra is willing to fight, but only if she finds it worth a fight or if she is sure she will win. Otherwise, she is calm and thoughtful. Then Pyra sets her head on fire and it's back to screeching arguments. Cyra Cyra is the opposite of Pyra. She is calm and generally peaceful, ending her sibling's fights. She serves as the peacekeeper of the four, stopping fights with logic and threats of head freezing. Cyra analyzes things before doing anything, slow to act simply because she doesn't want to make a mistake. Astra Astra is a toned-down, friendlier version of Pyra. She laughs and jokes, shocking her sister's heads with static. She can't feel or control her sister's heads, she doesn't feel the slight jolt. If Astra is in a fight with her siblings, she is on Pyra's side, usually against Hydra and occasionally Cyra as well. Abilities All the heads have control over a different element. Pyra controls fire, both breathing it and sparking it out of the heat in the air. Hydra can breathe underwater and seemingly creates water with the moisture in the air. Cyra breathes ice and controls the temperature, freezing and creating ice. Astra controls electricity, conducting powerful blasts with the blade on their tail. Their scales are immune to fire, ice, and electricity, making them very powerful against the elements. They are vulnerable to sharp things though, the many small scales make it easy to pierce through. They are great at making combinations with their powers. Hydra seems to be the most effective with combinations. Some of the observed combinations are Hydra soaking a enemy before Astra zaps it for twice the power, Hydra and Pyra combining their elements for a smokescreen, technically a steamscreen, or Hydra drenching a enemy and Cyra freezing the water, freezing the enemy solid. The only combination that doesn't involve Hydra is Cyra and Pyra using both their elements at once, confusing the enemy's nerves and usually doing incredible damage before the enemy can do anything. History WIP! Relations Ask to be added! S0L4R1S - The heads have mixed feelings on this experiment. Pyra and Hydra dislike how much power he has, while Cyra wants to give him a chance. Astra likes the way he can predict enemies' moves and wants him to teach her how. Solaris and Astra’s relationship has been improving, as Solaris agreed to teach her. None of them like the way he likes battle. (This is sorta negative. Opinion on the user is positive from all four) B1AD3 - Overall, RAY likes this experiment, although they are wary of her killer instincts. They all admire how she tries to go against how the scientists made her and Pyra in particular gets along with her, as their personalities are very similar. L34FST0RM - RAY has a few different opinions on Leafstorm. Pyra thinks she is offended too easily, Astra thinks she has good ideas, Cyra relates to not liking loud noises, and Hydra gets along well with her, Leafstorm not being one to provoke a fight like Pyra. 1NT3N21TY - The majority of RAY thinks he needs to lighten up a bit and stop being, well, so intense. Cyra likes that he won't usually fight, Hydra likes that he tells the truth, and Astra likes simply having another electric experiment around, contrasting the usual fire or ice. 4R0RU4 - RAY likes this experiment. They like all being able to talk to her at once, with responses, when she multiplies herself. It also gives them a view of how they seem to other dragons. Astra especially likes her cheerful nature and loves talking to her. D4M493D - RAY has a fairly neutral opinion on this experiment. Pyra and Cyra want to figure out how Damaged can shoot the flaming ice without it melting, as it would be a very powerful combo if they could figure it out. U1TIM4 - (Is that how the number-code thing is?) Pyra and Astra have a negative relationship with Ultima, due to the unfortunate... Incident where they kinda sorta teased him to the point where he went into Rage Mode. Other than that, they get on fairly well, RAY liking how he tries to keep others safe. SP34RM1NT - The majority of RAY likes Spearmint. Cyra has a neutral view on her, while Pyra, Hydra, and Astra have a positive view. Pyra and Spearmint occasionally have long conversations full of literally nothing but sarcasm. “Oh, I’m sorry! Did my sarcasm hurt your feelings?” 3XC4L18UR - RAY has a positive relationship with this experiment. They can’t lie, Astra and Cyra hate being dishonest plus Hydra has is bad at lying. Pyra occasionally butts heads with Excalibur, as they are both stubborn, but overall they get along well. W0LV3R1N3 - RAY has a negative relationship with this experiment. They don’t appreciate his hostility, although Pyra likes his sarcasm and do the same thing she does with Spearmint: get in long conversations of nothing but sarcasm. 3N19M4 - Engima likes quiet, which is not one of RAY’s strengths. They have a neutral relationship, RAY being loud and obnoxious while Engima is quiet and annoyed by RAY’s constant chatter, although it’s not enough to make their relationship negative. K33N - RAY likes Keen, and they think the feeling is mutual. Keen occasionally teaches them Tech-Speak, although Pyra doesn’t really pay attention. So far Keen has put up with Pyra and Hydra’s interruptions, and Astra’s never-ending energy, and for that they are grateful. Gallery Category:Experiments Category:Females Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:IceWings Category:Content (Starflight897)